Shao Tenjuin
Shao Tenjuin (天樹院 シャオ, Tenjuin Shao) is a Psychicer boy and a step-son of Elmore Tenjuin. He is considered the most calm and mature of the Elmore orphans. Appearance In the present, Shao's hair is slicked back into a small tail on the back with steel grey eyes. He always tries to keep himself calm and expressionless. He wears a black Mandarin jacket, similar to a Chinese martial artists clothing. Psyren When he first appears in Psyren, he is far older (around 19) with longer hair braided into a tail. Besides those features, he looks and acts the same. Personality Elmore seems to always want his input on things. Shao's personality is similar to a philosopher. He describes things not in literal words, but what they appear to be in his mind. He is calm and expressionless majority of the time but there are moments when certain events can break his facade. He along with Marie are the most responsible of Root , he is also very determined on protecting everyone. Shao blames himself for the death of Elmore and the taking of Marie and the others. In the future, it is revealed he has a strong crush on Marie. Synopsis Past Shao's past is unknown but it was revealed that he hated his PSI powers and for a unknown reason had to learn Burst Stream. Tenju Elmore arc Ageha skips training and goes with Oboro and Amamiya to the Elmore Woods. The children here, like Shao, in Elmore Woods are Psychicers. Kyle introduces him and Van Tenjuin as his brothers and Marie Tenjuin and Frederica Tenjuin(nicknamed Fu) as his sisters. Tenjuin tells the children to teach them Burst Stream. Though Fu doesn't teach him, Shao voluntarily shows him. He also reveals how Fu had to learn Burst Stream, because before, she burnt her house down. Ageha masters Burst Stream. On Wednesday, Ageha leaves only to have been transferred by Nemesis Q on the spot. Third Trip arc Ageha, Amamiya, Asaga and Oboro follow Kabuto, who is on his way to his uncle's cottage. They go inside to a big shelter protected from the outside world. Only then does he find a piece of newspaper that describes a meteorite that hits Japan in Oct. 29 2009. Ageha gets a hold of the diary, where the Day of Rebirth advertisement was, and he learned of W.I.S.E.'s destruction of a city. Ageha thought this was caused by PSI. W.I.S.E. issues a "Declaration of War" and states that the war will begin on the "Day of Rebirth." The group finds a CD that contains footage of the "Day of Rebirth." Asaga finds a of a working T.V. They play the CD and see the W.I.S.E. destroying a building and wreaking havoc until the Elmore Wood children arrive. Overpowered, the children are killed by Amagi's Sephirot as the video ends. Inui arc Kagetora gets into top-secret case, involving robberies using PSI. Ageha is forced to cope with Kagetora, and is used as back-up. Ageha first visits the Elmore Woods. Outside, Ageha gets call from Kagetora, apparently defeated. He calls for help. Ageha comes to the place after Shao tracks them down to where Kagetora is held kidnapped. He brings along the children. The first attack is made by Marie, attacking the windows with rocks. Fu, then activates her Pyrokensis, and flames the house. Finally, Kyle and Ageha crash into the room, facing Inui and Shao, Fu and Marie fight against Haruhiko Yumeji and Lan Shinonome. Shao and Maire watch as Fu fights against Haruhiko who uses the electricity PSI Shocker. Haruhiko cancels Fu's Burst with his Shotgun Bolt and then tries to attack Maire but Shao nullifies it. Fu attacks Haruhiko and Ian with a full power Pyro Queen out of anger since the attacked Maire but Maire warns them, giving them time to dodge with Ian's Trick Room. Haruhiko knocks out Shao and goes to attack Marie but Lan gets in the way because she warned them about Fu's Pyro Queen, knocking Ian out. So Shao gets back up and defeats Haruhiko by fighting seriously and Ageha defeats Inui with Kyle's help. Ageha goes upstairs to find Kagetora. He meets Amagi Miroku, Inui's "brother". Then, Van heals Kagetora while Ageha and Tenjuin confronts Inui. He learns from Inui that he is part of W.I.S.E. Ageha is outraged about that. Tenjuin tells that Inui is in a deep hypnosis. Inui tells them to look for his brother, but Kagetora reveals that he's dead. He then spouts out Gevurah. Tenjuin knows that Kyle, who is with Miroku is in trouble. Miroku retreats, destroying everything in its path. However, Ageha manages to rescues Kyle. Ageha wakes up in the hospital. Tenju's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc He and the other children in Kirisaki's Uncle's tape, try to defeat W.I.S.E. But the masked member kills them with a strong psinotic attack Invasion arc During the Scourge infiltration of ROOT, Shao detected the presence of Eiji Kise; when Kise infiltrated the ‘ROOT’ base first to check things out for the Scourge. As Kise entered the base, he encountered Marie. During the conversation between Kise and Marie, Shao entered before Kise had the chance to place damage on her. Shao then then battles with Kise. As Kise mumbled about his past of creating artistic pieces and being a genius during the battle, Shao could not understand what he meant. So, in an attempt to read the mind of Kise, Shao found out that Kise was distracted, which also led to Kise realizing that Shao could read mind and thus closing his own thoughts, disabling Shao to read anymore moves from Kise. Kise then try to attempt in making Shao his “Masterpiece” by using Zone Diver: Flick Doll, grabbing onto Shao’s limbs in an attempt to break them apart but was disturbed by the body strength Shao had. Then, using Zone Diver: Flick Doll which sucked Shao into the ground, materializing the concrete into Shao’s body but Shao’s Anti-PSI countered the effect, giving himself the upperhand to the battle. Understanding the opponent’s full ability even if he needs to face death, Shao realized that the whole battle ground was Kise’s body. Using an attack called DEEP SEA FISH, Shao won the battle with Kise, killing Kise in the end. PSI Abilities Burst File:Fhjgdfhgfdh.png|Shinra-Banshou's Burst version File:Sdgsggsgsdg.png|Onmyou Shinra File:Hfddfhdhhdf.png|Onmyou Shinra destroys Shiner's Burst Shinra-Banshou (心羅万招, Shinra Banshō) - Meaning "Heavenly Subjugation of All Creation", Shao's Shinra-Banshou has the ability to Nullify and Redirect PSI fired at him, making him untouchable by Burst. Shao had to learn Burst Stream to control this power but it has not been seen going out of control so the reason for Shao learning Burst Stream is unknown. Shao must use Shinra-Banshou's Trance version to sense the PSI flow so he can Nullify/Redirect it. In the future Shao says "Though as a child, i could never bear to accept my power...I fought it, and struggled to define myself" which might mean this power is more powerful then it seems. *'Onmyou Shinra '(陰陽心羅, Onmyō Shinra)- In the future Shao has the ability to create twin snakes, one white and one black, respecting Yin and Yang. This ability is also a collaboration of Burst and Rise, as yang gives Rise to yin and yin gives Rise to yang. As both the snakes are made mostly form Shao's Burst they both have the Nullification/Redirection ability. Fused with the Rise allows the Yin-Yang snakes to sever the connection between the attack and the caster through their mind, nullifying the attack completely. To use this technique Shao must fully understand his opponent's ability or the technique won't work. Rise Master- Shao is on par with Kyle in Rise seeing as they are seen sparring a lot. Shao is very proficient at martial artists, using deadly strikes (possibly Karate) and killing joints locks (possibly Jujitsu or Aikido). In the future he's fast enough to dodge a point blank attack from Shiner and perfectly counter when Shiner is an opponent of very high speed from instantaneously teleport traversing. Shao's mind reading ability allows him to make very fast and powerful attacks at perfect timing without worry of counter attack as he will know before it happens cause of his mind reading ability but if a opponent like Junas is to fast Shao's telepathic capabilities are proven completely ineffective as he won't be able to keep up with his opponents movements. Trance File:Sesghsgsgh.png|Shinra-Banshou Trance version File:Dsgdfgdsggh.png|Shao's Mind Jack File:Sgsdgsggh.png|White Fu-Chi Shinra-Banshou (Heavenly Subjugation of All Creation) - Shao uses this ability to see/sense the flow of PSI in the immediate area which leaks out of the opponents body to Shao as Trance thought waves. Using this Shao's opponents unknowingly give away their location, targets, attacks and every thought that comes to their mind to make a perfect counter attack. Using this Shao can decipher a person's personality, describing Amamiya as "seven swords polished to perfection", Oboro as "a placid ocean" and Ageha as "a vast, starry sky". When using this against Burst users he will usually redirect his opponents attacks after using this move. As powerful as the technique is it has two weakness's. The first is that some opponents may being capable of closing their mind, preventing Shao from reading their thoughts. The second is if the opponent is too fast in comparison to Shao then his telepathic capabilities become ineffective as he won't be able to keep up with his opponent's movements. Mind Jack - Shao was once shown using mind jack to communicate with the Elmore Wood children, Elmore Tenjuin and Ageha. *'White Fu-Chi' (風導八卦白蛇（ホワイトフーチ）, Fūdō Hakke Hakuja (Howaito Fūchi)) (Wind-guided Eight Seal White Snake) - Shao creates a little white PSI snake that can track people by scent of the mind over a large distance. When it gets the scent it will grow wings and fly to the target while Shao will follow. Shao has a telepathic link with Fu-Chi, allowing them to communicate with each other. Trivia *Shao spends a lot of his time reading, meditating, or sparring with Kyle. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root Category:Psychicer